warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions In Warship Craft
Missions in Warship Craft refer to missions that are single-player which the user can play in order to get rewards. There are 28 missions in Warship Craft and all feature a similar objective of aiming to destroy all enemy ships. The difficulty slowly increases as the levels go on, along with the rewards. There is also a wide variety of ships in the missions. Mission 1: Duel Level 1 In this mission, you encounter the Victoria Class Battleship; a small ship armed with a few light guns. This mission is relatively easy. The ship has very light armor. Objective: To destroy the enemy ship Reward: 270 Gold Ship Requirement: Prototype Mission 2: Duel Level 2 In the next mission, you encounter the Illinois class Battleship; another lightship, The ship has slightly more firepower, but similar amour to that of the previous ship. Objective: Sink the Ship Reward: 480 Gold Ship Requirement: Prototype should do Mission 3: Naval Battle Level 1 This is the first mission where you will encounter multiple ships. You encounter 2 Victoria-class and 1 Illinois Class. The ships all start in a line and won't change course (unless torpedo's or missiles headed their way). The mission is moderate for new players. Objective: Sink the Ships Reward: 650 Gold Ship Requirement: A Prototype with upgraded parts could do the job Mission 4: Eliminate the Enemy Transport Fleet In this Mission, you will encounter four ships heading in a westerly direction. 3 of the ships, which are on the, far left, are transport ships, which are very-lightly armed. On the right is the Victoria-class. They will head in that direction, regardless. It is best to destroy the Victoria-class first as that ship has the most fire-power. Objective: Sink all Ships Reward: 720 Gold Ship Requirement: Ship Similar to Mikasa Mission 5: Night Battle Level 1 The first of the night battles in Warship Craft. This mission may seem confusing to a beginner as it is quite difficult to see. Though, the trick to this is to lower the camera to the waterline and zoom all the way out. Then rotate the camera around the ship, using the reflection of the moonlight to illuminate the targets. The ships are two Andrei Pervozanny-class battleships and one Iron Duke-class battleship. Objective: Sink all ships within the time limit Reward: 800 Gold Recommended Specifications: 305mm guns or larger to sink the Iron Duke Mission 6: Dual Level 3 In this battle, you'll verse the Wittelsbach class-battleship; a small German destroyer. The mission is also in the fog, so shooting the target without being shot back is a major advantage. You might not want to get too close if you're a small ship though; it can pack a punch, but otherwise, this mission is easy. Objective: Sink the Ship Reward: 810 Gold Ship Requirement: Mikasa (or similar) Mission 7: Sink the Enemy Submarine This mission is very easy if the player is using a high velocity gun such as the Mk. 45. If the player doesn't, just get close to the submarine while avoiding the torpedoes. Once you get closer, the sub will surface on its own, revealing itself. It has no armor, and will sink with even the weakest weapons. Objective: Sink the enemy ship Reward: 880 Gold Recommended Specifications: Decent mobility and/or flat trajectory weapons (i.e. Mk. 45) Category:Mission 5: Dual level 3